


The Perfect Night

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: The Perfect Night Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome arrives at the Tashio Inc party intending to have Sesshoumaru's attention, and that's exactly what she gets just not in the way she had been expecting.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Kagome's Mother
Series: The Perfect Night Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160345
Kudos: 6





	The Perfect Night

A silver limo pulled up in front of the Tashio Inc. Corporate building, a small toad like man scurried out of the drivers seat opening the door to the back and stepping back, "Lady Kagome, we've arrived."

"Thank you, Jaken," the raven haired emerald eye female stepped out of the car dressed in a sky blue satin gown. Silver crescent earrings dangled from her ears and a emerald heart charm embedded in a silver band necklace adorned her neck.

Jaken bowed and scurried to park the limo behind the building as Kagome ascended the stairs leading to the lobby. No matter how many times she saw it the height of the Tashio Inc. towering over small city never ceased to amaze. She knew Sesshoumaru had worked long and hard to bring the company to where it was now. But now it was her turn to gain some of his time, upon entering the building she was greeted quickly by the receptionist.

"You're just on time Ms. Tashio, Mr. Tashio awaits you in the Grand Ball Room," the receptionist handed Kagome a bouquet of white roses. "He also left these here for you."

"Thank you Natala," Kagome said smiling as she brought them to her nose. How like Sesshoumaru to try apologize for not paying enough attention to her by leaving her little gifts everywhere she went. She made her way to the Ball Room greeting people here and there as she passed by the many employees and guest of the Tashio Inc. Annual Get-Together. When she entered through the office doors into a elegant and large ball room she spotted her husband at the top of the grand staircase overseeing the gathering, beside him their wolf of a friend Kouga seemed to be chatting his ear off.

Sesshoumaru looked up when Kouga poker his arm and felt his breath leave his being, his beautiful and angelic wife stood just inside the entrance watching them. He felt his lips curve upwards when he saw she held his gift of white roses. They complimented her choice of gowns for the evening, his eyes followed every bend and curve of her body when she made her way to him.

"Thank you for the wonderful roses dear," Kagome greeted him. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him as he stole a kiss from her. Kagome felt her leg slide beside his as her hands held to his black suit.

"Oh please, get a room you two," Kouga grumbled rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru chuckled breaking the kiss as Kagome was left was breathless, "I'm sure your lovely date could entertain you my friend."

Kouga cringed looking over the railing nervously, his 'lovely date' was off gorging herself at the refreshments table.

Kagome's mind finally cleared enough for her to laugh at Kouga, "what's wrong Kouga, Ayame's pregnancy has you acting more nervous than usual."

"She's not only turned into a food magnet," Kouga grumbled, "but her other 'appetite' is as unforgiving as ever."

Kagome raised an eyebrow grinning ear to ear as she leaned into Sesshoumaru's embrace, "so does that mean we may be expecting more then one pup?"

Kouga grimaced, before deciding to turn the tables as he leaned in smirking at Sesshoumaru and Kagome, "so when am I going to have some god pups from my two best friends."

Kagome's face reddened as she buried her face against Sesshoumaru's chest, Sesshoumaru smirked, "very soon."

Kagome looked up at him blinking, "huh I'm not even pregnant what are you...." Kagome swallowed heat pouring through her as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's heated glance.

Now it was Kouga's turn to laugh, "haha looks like you will be before the nights over."

Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off Kagome as he spoke to Kouga, "Kouga go find your date."

Kouga raised an eyebrow before grinning and waving as he walked off to find Ayame, "have fun you two."

Kagome nervously fidgeted her hand playing with the edge of Sesshoumaru's suit, she could feel the lust, passion and hear radiating off him and it was driving her crazy, "we...have a party to attend."

"Kouga can handle it," Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her waist as he led her up the stairs to the upper floor.

Kagome could feel herself growing more nervous and excited as they made their way through one of the upper halls to Sesshoumaru's private office. Once inside he had Kagome pinned against the door their lips locked as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his hands run down her side one lifting her against the other other slipping under dress. Kagome moaned into the kiss when she felt his touch against her hot center, knowing he could feel how aroused she was. There would be no escape for her this evening, and she didn't want to.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she cried out into the kiss when felt him thrust into her, her head pulled back as she held onto his sides. He held her up one hand as he moved in and out of her, his other moved over her chest claws brushing over her skin as he traced the edge of her necklace. His fingers brushed the emerald stone, it had been his anniversary gift to her and every time she wore it he could never take his eyes off her. Like a sirens song it enhanced her already angelic beauty, his holy angel.

Kagome's back pressed into the door as she used it as leverage to meet each of his thrusts crying out in pleasure when he hits her G-spot. Sweat stuck to her skin as their bodies moved in union, her eyes closed as she concentrated on every touch and feeling. Kouga would soon have his wish, god pups to spoil along with his own. Sesshoumaru would be a great father, a cry escaped her lips as she felt her orgasm spread through her body. Sesshoumaru's claws locked on her waist as he buried himself deep howling his own release as his seed filled her.

Kagome leaned her head against his chest holding onto him panting but smiling, "hmmm I'm sure the whole building heard your howl."

He chuckled brushing her hair out of her face as he nuzzled her, "and they will know you are with my pup."

*~*~*~ at the party ~*~*~*

Kouga looked up hearing the howl echo through the halls shaking his head with a smirk, it was about time Sesshoumaru pupped Kagome.

Ayame walked up beside him carrying a plate of chocolate chip cheesecake and hot fudge , Carmel and butterscotch giggling, "Looks like Kagome and I get to go baby shopping together. Oh and Kouga dear could you find me some pickles, watermelon and steak."

Kouga stared at her before face-palming, oh god what had they started. He didn't even want to know what kind of cravings Kagome would have. He wished Sesshoumaru the best, now they had two pregnant females, oh great.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
